


Seeking Warmth

by brightlikeloulou



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Nudity, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: When Daryl and Paul get stuck sleeping in a freezing shed for the night, they have to cuddle naked for warmth.





	Seeking Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> some fluffy smut

They should have thought it through more, they had been raiding a farm for supplies, particularly ones they could use for farming at The Hilltop.

They had found a satisfying amount of seeds, several tools, including those for gardening. There was even a couple of shotguns, some horse tack, but no horses in sight. There was also a working tractor, so somebody would be coming back to get it back to whatever community needed it.

The problem was, the farm's house had been burnt to the ground at some point and their only sleeping option was the large steel shed, it seemed like it would be fine at first. But now, it's the middle of the night, and it's freezing, the cold winter night air seeping through the broken windows and the steel certainly wasn't helping.

Paul is shivering, the few blankets he has aren't doing much to keep him warm even though they're pulled up to his neck. The floor is dirt at least and not concrete, but it still doesn't hold a lot of warmth. His arms are wrapped around himself tightly, and his legs pulled to his chest, he had taken his hair out of its bun to keep his neck warm, but his teeth were still chattering and his body trembling.

Daryl's a meter or two beside him, and Paul looks over at him, finding him to appear just as cold. He's curled into a fetal position, and if Paul focuses, he can hear Daryl's own teeth chattering.

"You know," Paul finally says, the chattering of his teeth making him stutter a couple of times. "This is ridiculous, we're both freezing, we should be sharing our body heat, we're going to get hypothermia otherwise."

Daryl huffs from beside him. "So, what, fucking cuddle?" Daryl asks, apparently a little flustered.

Paul snorts softly. "Yes, pretty much. We would also warm up quicker and stay warmer if we were naked," Paul adds the awkward part after several moments, and he hears Daryl choke on his inhale. "I'm not weird or creepy I swear, it's just been proven that it works. If you're not comfortable, we won't do it of course."

Paul tries to pull the blanket around himself tighter, and he really hopes Daryl will agree to one of the options because Paul swears he's minutes away from freezing to death. He hears shuffling from beside him and looks over at Daryl in the dim light of the lamps they had lit, after a few moments, he realises that Daryl is removing his clothes beneath the blanket.

Paul smiles in relief and sits up slightly, "Am I coming over and joining you?" He asks, wanting to be sure, even though he doesn't see another reason why Daryl would suddenly start stripping, but he knows he needs to be careful when it comes to Daryl. As much as the two of them joke around, and he knows the other man trusts him, stripping naked is new territory for them.

"Yes," Daryl hisses out, and Paul can hear a belt buckle being undone, and he refuses to acknowledge the swell of excitement in his gut because this is not what it's about, he had fucking told Daryl he wasn't going to make this weird. "And hurry the fuck up, it's even colder now."

"Okay, just give me a minute," Paul replies and stands up from his blanket cocoon, not liking that Daryl is even colder, he throws the blankets over his body, Daryl blinking up at him as he does. Only after giving the blankets to Daryl does he realise that he now has to strip in front of him, which doesn't bother him because he doesn't hold much shame or embarrassment when it comes to his body, he's not sure about Daryl's comfortability levels about it though, but he figures he'll just look away.

Daryl had come out as gay to Paul a few weeks prior, despite knowing Paul was gay, the man was terrified, shaking and lips trembling. It hadn't been because he was about to admit his feelings for Paul (not that he needs to, Paul knows they've been there for months) but because he had never said it out loud before. The demons of Daryl's father and brother still sat on his shoulders like his father was going to roll in his grave and beat him until he had to bury him. But it never happened, Paul instead, took Daryl into his arms and held him as he talked about how he realised he was gay himself when he was a kid, even some funny anecdotes about some awful dates.

Paul's a little surprised when he notices that Daryl hasn't looked away once while he got undressed, staring at Paul in all his naked glory. Paul even sees the moment that Daryl realises what he had done, his eyes widen, and he coughs awkwardly. "I'm sorry, I jus'…" He trails off awkwardly, and Paul decides to save him.

"Don't worry about it, It doesn't bother me, stare at me all you want." He replies with a cheeky smirk as he begins to crouch down to crawl under the covers with Daryl. Thoughts of You're naked, and Daryl's naked and Daryl just watched you get naked, the first man in real life he's seen naked, and he liked it all swimming around in Paul's head.

Daryl flushes even more at Paul's reply and stays mostly still as Paul crawls under the blankets with him, making sure they remain over their exposed bodies.

"Comfy?" Paul asks when they eventually settle, and Daryl nods quickly, nervously looking into Paul's eyes.

Paul's mind is racing, so much skin everywhere, he can feel so much of Daryl. Their legs are pressed together with Paul's cold feet against Daryl's muscly calves. They're chest to chest with their arms around one another, holding each other close and feeling the warmth seep in their bodies. They've pulled their head and necks back enough that there's almost half a foot between their faces, and god Paul wants to close it and claim Daryl's mouth with his own.

He doesn't; instead, he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, trying to enjoy every second of this, and be grateful that they're in a position that his half hard cock isn't pressing against Daryl's thigh. He's not even mad at himself for being hard, he's lying curled up with a beautiful naked man that he's pretty sure he's halfway in love with. He also hasn't had sex in six months, not sleeping with Alex since he and Daryl started dancing around each other, because Daryl and him were so much more than he and Alex ever were, and he didn't want to risk it by just having sex with another guy, when it was no more than sex. So, for the past six months, he's only been satisfying himself as much he can by jerking off and letting his mind run wild and be overcome with Daryl.

They make it about ten minutes before things escalate, Daryl had shifted for some reason, a cramp maybe, and it had caused the head of his hard cock to run along Paul's thigh, and he had let out an involuntary moan. He then proceeded to look at Paul with wide eyes and a mortified look on his face. It's so adorable Paul just wants to kiss him, but his moan has Paul wanting to fuck him.

He knows that won't be happening tonight, which is fine, Daryl's a virgin with some past issues, and more than likely wouldn't be comfortable trying penetration for a while, but Paul wonders if he'd be okay with other kinds of sex.

Paul reaches up, shushing Daryl as he does and carefully, he pushes some hair back from his face, smiling when Daryl relaxes beneath the touch. "Relax, Daryl, it's okay, I'm hard too. Completely normal, we have feelings for each other and are naked and pressed up against each other, we're gonna get aroused." He tells the other man with a soft chuckle, adoring the way Daryl's cheeks flush red. "And we don't need to do a single thing about it, okay?" He then adds, wanting Daryl to know that, and also being curious as to what he'll say.

Daryl's quiet for several moments, rotating between glancing at Paul and around the shed. "What if we want to?" He finally asks, his voice shy and quiet.

Paul looks at him for a while, taking in the reactions of his face, though he seems nervous, he does seem into it. "Do you want me to jerk you off? Make you come?" Paul offers and he smiles fondly when Daryl's cheeks flush even darker, and he shifts awkwardly.

"Yeah, if that's okay." He finally answers.

"It's perfectly okay. But I have a question first," Paul says, continuing when Daryl nods. "Can I kiss you?" He asks softly and pushes some more locks back from Daryl's eyes.

Daryl's lips twitch in a small smile, and he nods.

Paul's incredibly happy as he moves closer and places his lips on the other man's, finding him kissing back almost immediately. After a few seconds, Paul gently pries Daryl's lips apart with his tongue and then slips it inside, deepen their kiss. It's evident that Daryl is inexperienced, but to Paul, it's still so perfect.

After the kiss has naturally come to an end, Paul locks eyes with Daryl as he brings his palm to his mouth and spits on it, and Daryl's eyes widen slightly, and he bites his lip in anticipation as Paul sneaks his hand back beneath the blanket, searching for in between Daryl's legs.

When Paul wraps his hand around Daryl now completely hard cock, the man gasps and Paul savors the sound. Paul presses their lips together again when he slowly begins pumping his fist, absolutely loving that he's the first person that's done this for Daryl.

"You doing okay? How does it feel?" Paul asks him softly when he breaks the kiss, wanting to make sure Daryl's still into it.

Daryl moans in response, louder than what he had before, and it's such a hot sound that it sends a shiver down his spine and he tightens his grip on Daryl's cock a little. "Paul… oh, fuck." He moans lowly, and Paul can't help leaning up and kissing him again.

As he kisses Daryl, he takes note of how the man's cock feels in his hand. He's smooth, and hair tickles Paul's hand when he gets to the base. His cock's size is average in length, but he's a little thicker than average, all in all, still a very nice size. Paul wants to take the man's balls into his hand, and see what those feel like too, but the angle, unfortunately, doesn't allow him to do so.

So instead, Paul begins pumping his hand faster, swiping his thumb over the tip and sensitive slit when he reaches the top, it causes the sound to go straight to Paul's cock. "I'm gonna jerk myself off too, okay?" Paul says, pulling away from Daryl's mouth, he's aching himself and needs some relief.

Daryl quickly nods his approval. "God, yes, please." He murmurs, throwing his head back slightly and closing his eyes as soft moans continue to fall from his lips.

Paul groans at his words and quickly spits on his other hand and wraps it around himself, matching the hand on Daryl's cock's pace, pleasure quickly beginning to swell in his belly.

It's only a few minutes later when Daryl's soft moans turn into a cry against the skin of Paul's neck as he comes, his orgasm spurting over Paul's hand and reaching as far to hit his thigh as well.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Paul grunts out as he comes just a few moments after Daryl.

Daryl huffs against his neck and Paul laughs softly, already beginning to relax in post-orgasm bliss, he removes his hands from their cocks and pulls them out to wipe on the blanket.

"Fuck," Daryl whispers softly between his pants, and Paul smiles happily, he angles his head so he can kiss Daryl again.

"Did you enjoy that?" Paul asks when they've both come down from their orgasms, stroking Daryl's slightly swearing hair.

Daryl nods. "Yeah… Can, we uh, do that again?" He replies shyly.

And it's so adorable that Paul just never wants to let him go. "I definitely think we can, it'll be more fun when we're back home in the bed and not on the dirt, huh?"

"Guess so,"

Paul shifts a little, moving one hand around Daryl's lower back and he pulls him closer. "Question," He says, continuing when Daryl hums and shyly noses against Paul's cheek. "Do just want sex, or do you want more?" He asks carefully, stroking Daryl's now warm skin.

It takes Daryl several moments to reply, and when he finally does, he whispers "More," and then buries his face in Paul's neck and squeezes him.

"Good," Paul murmurs and kisses Daryl's head. "That's what I want to." 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are loved! Xxx
> 
> Tumblr - iiloulouii


End file.
